Sarah vs Forever and Always
by AnnaBanaBanana
Summary: One shot written after Chuck vs Phase Three. How  I thought the proposal would happen. Complete Charah fluff.


**Hey All! This is a one shot I wrote ages ago after Chuck vs Phase Three on how I thought the proposal would happen. A bit of fluff but I hope you enjoy and leave a review for me.**

**On a side note I hope to get the 3rd chapter of _They Describe Her as Frosty _up within the next week but for now feel free to go and read the first two chapters and review them.**

Sarah sat at the table in Castle writing yet another report trying to justify her impromptu trip to Thailand. Chuck had brought her coffee that morning before he and Casey clocked in at the Buymore and she was chewing on her twisle stick. Boring mornings alone like this almost made her reminiscent of her Orange Orange days._ Oh_ she thought, the only reason they had been more interesting than this was because of the greater possiblility that Chuck would be able to come and see her. _And less paper work _she thought ruefully, returning her eyes to the report. The words began to swim as she tried to concentrate. _If only Chu..._Hands covered her eyes and warm breath tickled her neck.

"Getting sloppy are we Agent Walker?"

Sarah smiled and twisted around to face her assailant. "Perhaps, or you're just getting better at sneaking up on me."

"Never," Chuck said with a wide grin.

"You're right," Sarah said grinning back, "I saw you in the monitor's reflection."

"Damn," Chuck growled feigning a scowl.

Sarah stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Hey I mean it though, you are getting better and don't worry I'm the..."

"-Best?" Chuck finished with a smile.

"Yea," Sarah said smiling too, "But so are you Agent Bartowski."

Chuck flushed a bit at the praise," Thanks," he mumbled, "but you know I'm no Agent Walker. I still have all there blind spots I need your help to protect me from like my is also the fact that I'm too trusting of people and all the secrets I keep from Ellie that I just can't keep straight anymore and well..." He trailed off awkwardly.

Sarah giggled; he was adorable when he babbled. She lifted her hand and caresses his cheek before slowly leaning in and kissing him. She moaned into his mouth_ how could she willingly have lived two years without this? _He eagerly wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her closer.

"Shouldn't you be fixing computers upstairs?" Sarah gasped as Chuck began to slowly kiss his way down her neck.

"Install," Chuck said lifting his head to look into her eyes, " A very long, complicated install, three hours minimum." His eyes, diluted and warm, borred into hers and just with one of his heart pounding glances, he made Sarah lose all rational thought. Agent Walker was carefully locked away in the compartment Chuck shut away so well.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Chuck said grinning down at her flushed face.

"Yea," Sarah replied breathlessly.

"Wait a minute," He said leaning over her to tap the keyboard twice then turn back around to face her questioning look.

"Put the camera on loop," He said with a self- satisfied smirk and Sarah smiled in response then Chuck grabbed her hand and they made their way out of Castle.

Xxx

"Chuck? Is something wrong? You have been jittery ever since we left Castle," Sarah questioned as he parked the herder near the pier.

"I'm fine," Chuck replied nervously with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. He open the driver's door and stumbled out onto the pavement them proceeded to wipe his clammy hands on his shirt. Chuck patted the pocket of his trousers and the result seemed to calm him somewhat so he turned and reached for her hand.

"Walk with me?" He asked quietly and started off without her accent.

The beach was perfect like on any other Californian day; sun shining on the pristine waves but while the scenery caused Sarah to relax, Chuck just seemed to get more and more apprehensive the further they walked.

Halfway down the beach he stopped suddenly and pulled on her arm, turning her around to face him. She was about to ask him what was going on but the realisation of where they were standing and the look on Chuck's face that accompanied it silenced her.

"You remember this place right," Chuck questioned anxiously.

"We came here after our first date," she said quietly, " I asked you to trust me."

Chuck smiled wistfully as he remembered, " I thought I was having the best day of my life."

"Until I pulled a gun on you."

"And I had to diffuse a bomb with a computer virus."

" And you were given a life sentence just because of the information in your head."

"But it was still the best day of my life."

"Why?" Sarah said puzzled.

"Because it was the day I met you," Chuck whispered, his potent eyes speaking volumes.

Sarah gulped. Where was the bumbling nerd from a minute ago? In his place was Charles Carmichael and he was making her go weak at the knees.

", and every other day after that has been brighter with you in it even if we have been held prisoner by Fulcrum, tortured, poisoned or any of the other romantic situations you can think of."

Sarah laughed through the tears that were beginning to gather beneath her lids.

", and I never want it to end," Chuck said as he sunk down on one knee, his own eyes filling with tears. "So Sarah Walker. Sam," He said layering her real name with emotion, " will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" His eyes plead with hers but there is no need as she is already won over, she has been for years.

"Yes," one syllable and she is complete.

Chuck bursts into the largest grin she has ever seen and throws his arms around her. The impact throws them both off their feet and they fall to the sand crying and laughing at once.

"Sarah Bartowski hum," Chuck muses, the sound of her new name on his lips sending shivers down Sarah's spine, "has a nice ring to it."

He rolls on top of her and stares deep into her eyes, "I love you Sarah," he says plainly since that is all the words that are needed.

"I love you too Chuck," she says happily with a blinding smile of her own.

Chuck fishes in his pocket for a small black velvet box. "Guess I should have done this before I knocked us both over huh," he says sheepishly. He takes the ring out of the box and slides it onto her finger and as simple as that, she is home.

**I apologize for any errors they are all my own and since I haven't bothered to edit very much there are properly quite a few. Now just press the button below that says "Review"=) **


End file.
